


Different World's

by Super_Luthor



Category: Doctor Who, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor in Love, Mention Of Karamel, Sad Puppy Kara, SuperCorp, There will be surprises along the way, doctor who - Freeform, kara x lena - Freeform, little angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Luthor
Summary: Lena Luthor meets the Doctor but learns some truths and Kara is bamboozled by learning that in other world's, she is really fictional





	1. Chapter 1

Heels clicked on the pavement in a smooth rhythm. The pavement was soaked with water that had fallen from the sky only hours before. Small smooth drops still fell from the sky, and as they did, silver began to shine through the clouds.

The beams of light fell on the pale skin of the thin, yet stunning figure. Raven hair was tied neatly into a bun, while small droplets clung onto the strands.

Dressed in a red coat, black trousers and the stunning black high heels, the woman made her way around the cobbled corner. She then stopped.

Rouge lips began to curve and a smile formed on her face.

Her green eyes met the sight before her.

A blue box.

It hummed lightly, as she stepped closer and as she did, the door opened with a loud creak. A beam of light cascaded over the green-eyed woman as she stood in the dark street.

Her posture straightened as a figure appeared in the doorway. Her lips parted once again as she marvelled at the sight before her.

A blonde woman popped her head outside of the door, appearing a little surprised.

The blonde had a style different to that of the raven-haired woman before her. 

A T-Shirt with horizontal colourful lines, blue trousers, suspenders and boots accompanied her outfit.    


As she stepped out of the box, she pulled the door closed behind her and carefully approached the woman before her.

Carefully, the blonde walked towards the other woman and stopped inches away.

She drew in a deep breath as she met the perfect green eyes before her.

The raven-haired woman's smile only grew wider, "Doctor."

"Lena Luthor." The blonde replied, appearing nervous around the other woman before her. She then shrugged, "I didn't think that you were real. It is a vast universe out there, parallel universes and all. I'm still shocked how you even contacted me."

"I'm a very clever woman Doctor, I am a Luthor after all." Lena laughed, "Oh, and welcome to National City."

The Doctor crossed her arms and smiled ever-so slightly, "I must admit, this is the first Earth that I have seen where people from comic books are real."

Lena scoffed, "Comic books? Does that mean that there is a world where aliens and super-powers are not a real thing?"

"Yep." The Doctor nodded, taking in a deep breath, biting her lip slightly, "Oh, and did you know that Kara Danvers is Supergirl?"

Lena's head snapped to the side, "What?!" 

The Doctor then backtracked, "Ah...Spoilers."

Lena frowned, before laughing, "Doctor, you may be a very clever being and all, but getting Kara and Supergirl mixed up, that can be an easy mistake to make."

"If only you knew." The Doctor muttered, while looking down at the floor.

"I didn't quite catch that." Lena almost snapped.

"Luthor-Corp, what happened to it? Where is Lex these days?" The Doctor said, changing the subject quickly.

"Luthor-Corp is now L-Corp and it is a force for good. I'm trying to change the Luthor name, and make it a symbol for good, granted it is taking a while to change what the public think after what Lex did and my mother is still out there..."

The Doctor nodded slowly, "Some people, no matter how hard you try, they...Cannot be changed."

There was a brief silence between the two women, before a streak of red and blue came out of nowhere and landed behind Lena.

"Miss Luthor." Supergirl greeted. She then suspiciously eyed the blonde woman in front of her. Her frown became ever more notable as she kept staring, "I'm...I'm sorry." The blonde sputtered, "I could...I could hear three heartbeats...But there are only two of you here." She said while glancing between the two.

Supergirl frowned further at the two, but more so at the other woman standing in front of Lena, "I'm sorry, I'm not being rude but...Are you..." She paused, "Are you an alien?"

The Doctor nodded slightly, "I'm the Doctor. I came to give this planet and Miss Luthor here a visit." She then paused, taking a breath, before staring at the crest on Supergirl's chest, "You know I have been to many, many planets, but never one where...Supergirl and Superman actually exist. I know of many different Earth's, but this one...I have only ever seen in comic books."

Supergirl laughed nervously, "Supergirl and Superman are... _Comics?_ Wait, I'm a comic book character?!"

The Doctor nodded, "You all are. We are all stories, technically."

"Doctor." Lena interrupted, "As I'm sure, this is a surprise to all of us, but we have more pressing issues to deal with."

The Doctor eventually tore her eyes off of Supergirl, before looking back at Lena, "You said..." She began with a frown, "This was only a social call. I'm sorry Miss Luthor, but I need to speak to Supergirl."

Lena held out her arm and glanced at Supergirl, "That's because she's Kara, right?"

Supergirl froze in place, "Wait, what?! That's, that's silly. I'm an alien, Kara is not, she is human."

" _Kara."_ Lena pressed. Her green eyes locked onto blue ones.

Lena's breath hitched as Supergirl didn't move to defend herself.

Tears sprung to Lena's eyes, "Just a Luthor, right?"

Supergirl took a sharp step forward, "I lied to protect us Lena."

Lena shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening. She then briefly glanced at the Doctor. She then put her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a red velvet box, "I was..." She began, as her voice trembled.

Kara's heart was breaking right here and now.

What had she done?

"I was going to ask you to marry me." Lena continued, as she finally looked Kara in the face, "We had tiny dates and...Its stupid because I honestly thought." She then laughed shallowly, "I thought I had found someone who didn't see the Luthor, I thought you just saw me, but as it turns out, you were  _monitorin_ _g_ _me."_

"Lena, no." Kara insisted, "I had a job to do."

"I thought I knew you. I told you every secret of mine and you hid THIS ONE!" 

Kara visibly flinched as Lena raised her voice.

Lena then held up her hand, "Just leave me alone to think!" She snapped, before pushing past Kara as she began walking down the cold, dark streets.

Supergirl held back tears, as she heard Lena continue to walk away. She then glared at the Doctor, " _Who are you?"_  She demanded.

The Doctor straightened her posture, "The timelines are sort of...out...If it helps...She still loves you."

"It surely looks like it!" Supergirl snapped, "She just walked away and she was going to ask me to marry her."

"You'll be happy Supergirl. If anything." She then shrugged, "This happy beginning..." The blonde then smiled, "It's yours and hers."

Kara growled beneath her breath, "You didn't say who you were, you have two hearts."

"And you have superpowers, like in the comics. I tell you something...In this other world that I know of, there are people who really want you two together. You may be fictional, but they have this thing called ships, and you two...You may not be canon, but Supercorp is alive and kicking." She beamed.

Kara crossed her arms, "And what about Mon-El and I? In this world of comic books and...Fandoms, Mon-El and I are clearly are canon...so what about..." She almost stuttered, "What-how are we viewed?"

"Ooh, well." She said, as she began walking down the street. Supergirl swiftly followed.

"Are we bad? Mon-El and I, in the comics?" Supergirl asked.

"Well, you have Supercorp, and you and Mon-El are canon, uh..." The Doctor rubbed the back of her neck, "The Karamel fandom, as you are both called...Well, it is very...A lot of them are not very nice and can be very insulting, even though you do get nice ones that are understanding and appreciative of other ships...Look, we need to talk about here and now...What is going on at this point in time?"

She then paused.

"Clearly Mon-El is gone because, why else would you be dating Lena?" 

"Him and I... We were never gonna work out." Supergirl sighed as she looked at the ground. She then took a deep breath, "But I love Lena and she loves me. I think I...She is so amazing and when we first kissed."

The Doctor smiled as Supergirl recalled her earliest memories, "I was so blind and...I love her."

"You'll work it out." The Doctor smiled.

As she was about to change the subject, the Earth shook beneath them.

"Lex." The Doctor gasped, "You know where he is being held, right? Get the DEO, if you have them. I'll meet you at the DEO."

Kara nodded quickly before shooting into the sky.

(To be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Hours Later

The Doctor walked into the DEO, head hung high as she looked around the great big space. Other agents of the DEO stood to attention, and as with Superman when he entered before, they all stood in two lines while the Doctor walked down the middle.

The Doctor briefly nodded at them as she walked through and met J'onn and Alex at the end of that line. Supergirl, however, had just entered from training. Her eyebrows rose ever so slightly as she saw how superior the Doctor appeared to the other agents around her.

Jealousy tugged at Kara. She walked over and stood beside Alex, "Okay...So she get's the honorary thing and so does Superman? Why am I not greeted like that?"

Alex frowned, "Hang on, you work here. The Doctor and Superman is something you don't see on a day to day basis."

Kara then shrugged, "Well, I better be making myself scarce in order for people to bow to me."

Alex merely scoffed, "The Doctor is the stuff of legend, for her to be here...It is huge...And she was a he, but as Timelord genetics go, or however it works...He is now a hot she." 

Alex bit her lip ever so slightly and smirked as Kara blushed. She then changed the subject, "How are things with you and Lena?"

"Really?" Kara hissed, "The Doctor exposed me. Lena now knows that I've been openly lying to her and what makes it worse, is that she was going to propose to me."

Alex's jaw dropped ever so slightly, "Hey, she will come around to your way of thinking sooner or later. She will see why you did this, and she will come back with two offices worth of roses to show how sorry her ass is..." Alex then paused and glanced at Kara. Her gaze softened, "She won't hate you forever."

Kara sighed heavily. She knew Alex was right, but if Lex was in town, it also meant that Lena was in danger.

Oh crap.  
"That earthquake or whatever it was, have we confirmed who or what it was?" Kara asked hurriedly. 

Winn was too busy having a nerdy fanboy moment to even hear Kara.

"Doctor, I have read all about you." Winn babbled, struggling to even form proper sentences, "Did you really move the Earth from one part of the universe and then back to its normal location?"

The Doctor smiled, "With a lot of help, but yes, the Daleks moved it and eventually after a long and hard battle, I put the Earth back with a few friends."  
Winn's breath escaped him, "The children of Earth." 

"Winslow, you certainly do know a lot." The Doctor smiled with a small laugh, amazed by how nerdy he actually was in real life.  
"But are we really comic book characters?" 

The Doctor nodded, making Winn almost fall over.  
"In another dimension, there is an alternate world to this one. However, never go to Earth-X, it is over-run by-"

"Nazi's." Alex cut her off. She took a step forward, "Kara and I were there. We met a few other people from different Earth's for a wedding and Nazi's crashed it." She then crossed her arms, feeling an unusual anger inside of her, "Tell me, Doctor, if you can save worlds and travel in time, answer me this."

Kara was stunned for a moment. Winn fell awkwardly silent and suddenly the whole atmosphere felt intoxicating.

Two very strong women, from two very different universes, were now head-on with each other. Alex didn't mean any offence, but she just wanted answers.  
For Kara, for them and for everyone who suffered on Earth-X.

The Doctor straightened her posture. She saw the fury and emptiness in Alex's eyes and what surprised her the most was how calm Alex was about the whole thing. Alex reminded the Doctor of herself.

The Doctor took a shallow breath, briefly glancing at Kara and then back at Alex, "Ask away agent Danvers."

Alex bit her tongue ever so slightly as she approached the Doctor, and within a few seconds, they were mere inches from each other.

"If you save universes, planets and other aliens, answer me this. Why didn't you save Krypton?" Her voice was low and dangerous. To an extent, it even scared Kara.

"Alex!" Kara hissed, not wanting the Doctor to feel confronted, but then, Kara had no idea about the woman in front of them, yet the DEO knew everything.

"Krypton?" The Doctor asked in a low, soft voice. Her eyes once again cast over Kara, but only briefly. It was brief enough that Kara could see the hurt behind them, unsaid pain from the Doctor's own past that she was yet to learn about.

"Krypton was a fixed point in time, I couldn't save it and even if I wanted to...There would have been dangerous paradox's that could damage the universe in some huge way that could have altered the course of reality. If I saved Krypton, everyone you know here...They might not be here today...Maybe that is me speculating, but when you alter a timeline, drastic things can happen. Ask Barry Allen, he would know about that."

"Barry?" Kara gasped.

"You know him?" The Doctor asked.

"Know him?! We were invited to his wedding. We crossed from this Earth to his and that's when-"

"The Nazi's invaded." The Doctor cut Kara off, "Earth hopping..." She began, taking a step back from Alex, "It is dangerous and the Nazi's probably ended up there because the barriers of that universe were down. Time hopping, Earth hopping, whatever you want to call it, it can break down barriers and that's how the Nazi's ended up there in the first place."

Alex bit the inside of her cheek. She eyed the Doctor carefully, "But..." She began, "If you know that Earth-X exists, you know, the one full of Nazi's, the alternate world...Why won't you save it?" 

The Doctor glanced at Supergirl, and then back at Alex, "There are..." She began. She then let out a breath, "I cannot save that world...The uh..." The Doctor's eyes glanced around the room, J'onn included, "There are worlds that I can save and worlds I cannot save. That is just the way it is sometimes. I may be a God to many different cultures, but really, I am just a lone alien wondering the universe."

There was a tense silence. 

Winn looked at The Doctor and could see some sort of regret in her eyes. It was shallow, but he could see it.

As silence began to consume the large room, the computers flashed with alerts. Winn spun in his chair and looked at the monitor, "Lex is up to his old tricks again. He didn't exactly succeed before, but he is trying again."

Supergirl marched over to the computer along with the Doctor, "What is he doing?" She asked, alarmed.

"Superman stopped that Earthquake in San Francisco, but look at that!" Winn said with a tinge of excitement, "That Earthquake..." His voice trailed off, "Oh no..."  
"Winn?" Alex said in an alarmed tone, "What is it?"

"This is off of the Richter scale. Alex, this is massive." Panic now took over Winn's voice, "How is this even possible? This shouldn't be-" He began, swallowing the lump biding in his throat, "It's-"

"Science Fiction." The Doctor finished as she looked at the computer. Her and Winn exchanged the same concerned look, only Winn frowned heavily as the Doctor looked at him, "Doctor if we are all comic book characters in another world, you must know what is coming next. You must have some idea."

The Doctor's mouth was agape, "Time...It can be altered in some ways...It is not always a strict progression..."

"What are you saying?!" Alex hissed as the amplitude results came up on the computer, "Eight-point two." She said breathlessly, "Oh God."

The whole room went silent.

In the background, the computer was heard bleeping in the background and Kara looked devastated as they saw the chaos begin to unfold.

Winn looked at footage around San-Francisco beach, he immediately saw huge waves beginning to form, "Supergirl." He said in a low voice.  
No reply.

Kara was frozen to the spot, "This...shouldn't be happening...A scale that big...That shouldn't be possible."

"It's happening." Alex sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her eyes then swiftly moved to the Doctor, "Time can be rewritten, right?" 

The Doctor glanced at her, "I can't rewrite this...If I am part of the event, it could cause a paradox, this has happened...I'm afraid to tell you...This could be a fixed point too...I can help out where I can, but this isn't an alien invasion, this is physics...And I can't fight physics."

Alex went quiet as she looked at the Doctor. Anger bubbled deep down.

"Thousands will die," Alex growled.

"But, Superman and I can save as many as we can, but how San Francisco is concerned...It's finished." Supergirl said, stepping forward, "But I need to go now."  
"Go." Alex said firmly, "Do what you can, Doctor...What can you do if you can't fight physics?"

The Doctor froze, "I can save people, as many as I can...The ship is bigger on the inside...I can help."

"Go." Alex growled, "Now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna twist this and yes, Supercorp always wins and the Doctor loves them too.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas of what I could do for this, please throw ideas my way.
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
